There are many different educational tools that are utilized by teaching professionals to illustrate and allow for easier understanding and development of learning for a student. Chalkboards have been used for decades to illustrate visual characteristics to a student to help them visualize and understand information presented by an instructor. The chalkboard required a piece of chalk, typically of light color against a chalkboard of darker color to illustrate written information to the student. The problem with the chalkboard was that chalk was sometimes too light or did not properly illustrate information correctly to the student. Additionally, chalk tends to be dirty and causes secondary particulate when used. Additionally, chalkboards are typically very dark in color to contrast the chalk being used and therefore may be difficult to see at times.
A whiteboard or dry-erase board was subsequently developed and is one of the common writing devices used in educational environments to illustrate and help educate students using visual cues. Most of these dry-erase boards have a glossy surface and most commonly colored white where markings can be made. Whiteboards operate analogously to chalkboards in that they allow markings to temporarily adhere to the surface of the board. These markings are removed more easily than if one were to use a chalkboard. Dry-erase boards have become rather commonplace in most work environments, classrooms and the like.
However, unlike chalkboards, and the need for chalk to make markings on the board, the dry-erase board allows for the use of easy erasable marker to be utilized to make marks on the board. This use of an erasable, non-permanent marker allows the user to make frequent changes and alterations to the written form without the hassle of chalky residue normally accompanying chalkboards. Dry-erase boards may be constructed with a plurality of different materials, but are typically made of porcelain enameled steel which provides greater durability, but is typically heavy and difficult to move. However, one problem with this porcelain enameled steel is that over time, these whiteboards will typically begin to fade to a slightly gray color. The reason for the change in color is usually the marker leaving particulate behind which is absorbed by the board and eventually causes the board to change color. Additionally, another issue with this type of board is that it is not transparent. You cannot see any objects that may be placed behind the board. Moreover, another problem that presents itself with dry-erase boards is that they typically will exhibit some type of ghosting. Ghosting tends to occur as a result of the chemicals present in the marker wherein a small portion of the information is left behind and is still visible to an observer even after the information has been erased from the board.
However, a problem with many of these education tools is that they are singular in sensory perception by the student. The student uses only one, typically visual perception, in the learning process.
Additionally, another problem that exists is that many students need a plurality of different learning tools in order to properly advance in their studies. These prior art educational tools tend to be singular in their educational techniques in that they use visual characteristics and nothing else to teach the student.
Accordingly, a need therefore still exists for an improved educational tool that allows for a plurality of sensory techniques to be used to teach an individual.
Moreover, a need therefore exists for an improved educational tool having a plurality of sensory techniques and may allow for improved learning by the user by utilizing tactile characteristics to properly teach the individual.
Further, a need therefore still exists for an improved educational tool that is simple to use, allowing for increased learning capacity by the user and for ease of teaching by the professor and/or teacher.